


Honey Pie

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I rewrote large chunks, It wont be the exact same as when published, Light Angst, M/M, So if you read it now, also, bi gaius, pan stahl, past chapters one and two that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius wasn't a <i>serious relationship</i> type of guy, until Stahl came into his life and turned his whole perspective upside down.</p><p>(a.k.a Playboy patissier-in-training Gaius falls for the goofy med student Stahl, and they have wonderful couple adventures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd be cute. My apologies for any poor characterization but you also must keep in mind the different setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may noticed this has been rewritten! I wanted to tackle this story with my new writing skills. Most of the dialogue has stayed roundabouts the same.

There were two itches Gaius needed scratched, and one place that would appeal to both.

The bar.

Sweet drinks and sweet asses were what he was after, and he had a regular haunt that he knew could give him both. His partner’s gender wasn’t of great concern, giving him his choice of the best humanity had to offer. Where he was headed usually had people down for all sorts of things, and that was just his speed.

It was a weekday evening so he didn’t expect too many prospects, but he knew he could find someone worth his time. As he sauntered in, he scanned the room’s occupants. He wasn’t picky, but he was rather choosey. Look for someone who wont steal your cash or ID, who probably doesn't have an STD, and no one clingy who'll want you to call back the next morning (though someone who'll stay long enough for pancakes got an A in his mind (A+ if they like syrup-y kisses)). One passable face caught his eye, sitting at the bar with some food.

Rosy cheeks, broad smile, messy hair that looked almost green. He wasn’t magazine cover material, but he would definitely do. He looked easy to con too, just his type.

He began his approach. Look around for another seat; act like none other is available, then...  
  
"Uhm...do you wanna sit here? Because that's fine."

Gaius stopped, and looked down at him. He coughed and regained his composure, smiling a charmingly as he could, raising his hands up in defense. "Caught red handed."

He sat down next to him, before gawking at the amount of food in front of him, “You sure can pack it away...where does it all go?”

Mr. Green laughed, rubbing the back of his head, face spattered with crumbs. "I can't tell you how many time's I've been told that. It's just my metabolism I guess," he gave him a once over, "I feel like you're the same way though?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "How can you tell that?"  
  
"It's always been a talent of mine, I guess. I was a hard kid to lie to," he wiped his hands and face with a napkin, before holding a hand out and grinning so brightly the sun would have looked away "I'm Stahl, by the way!"

Gaius felt a twist in his stomach that sent warmth up his body, and not having words for it, titled it arousal, "Sweet name for a sweet guy. I'm Gaius."  
  
The man, who was growing infinitely cuter by the moment, shook his hand, while already going for his next bite of food. "Do you come here often?" Gaius was amazed that this guy made the classic come on sound so friendly, "I come whenever I can. The food's great!"

He waved at the barkeep, who smiled and waved right back. _Damn. He got that surly bastard to smile?_

Gaius knocked on the bat, ordering a sugary drink like always. He usually dropped his pursuit if his target made some homophobic comment about his drink. It was a crude but effective way to weed them out.

“I can’t imagine drinking something so sweet!”

Gaius blinked at him.

“I’ll eat or drink whatever anyone gives me, but that’s enough sugar to rot your teeth. Or so would say my father, the M.D who thinks he's a dentist,” Munches (the nickname he now has) laughed at his own joke, before abruptly staring right at Gaius, coming dangerously close to his face. "But your teeth are still so white! You must take great care of them!”

There was no way this guy was single. He is way too bubbly and great for that. No way. Compliments, reads the mood, the whole package. And the closer he got, the nicer and nicer his face looked.  
  
"So, Munches," he smiled adorably at the nickname, making Gaius want to call him that even more, "Do you usually come here alone?"

“Ah, yeah. Not many people to accompany me places like this. No boyfriend or girlfriend...since highschool,” Gaius internally cheered at the boyfriend part, “I’m not exactly in high demand!”

He tacked the last bit on with a laugh, like he wasn’t charming the hell out of master charmer at the moment.

"No way, guy as sweet as you? I don’t believe that."  
  
"You flatter me. I'm average. Looks, pay, skill, housing, grades...I guess I won an eating contest in 5th grade...”

“You’re in school?”

“Ah, yes. Med student.”

“People dig doctors man.”

“I doubt my profession will suddenly give me charm...”

Gaius shook his head. There was no sense fighting him on it, “I’m in school too. I'm aiming to be a patissier.”

The smile Stahl gave him at that made his heart do funny things. As his drink arrived, he decided that this guy was coming home with tonight, and dammit he was going to give him a very special evening, "Say, are you gonna drink anything? If you are, I'll---"  
  
"You're coming onto me, right?"  
  
Gaius spit the small sip he had taken back into his glass. He coughed, and wiped the sugar off his mouth. "I was that obvious, Munches?"

“Oh no! You were very good! It was working too, trust me. You’re really cute. I’m just really attuned to social cues. There’s one thing though...” he looked down at his plate, putting his food down, “I don’t think I could handle a one night stand. If that’s what you wanted, I’m sorry.”

Gaius smiled. Normally, yeah, it would have made him kinda miffed, but he just couldn't be angry at him,"I was trying to pick you up, yeah, but I approached you expecting a little more than that. Though playing second fiddle to a hamburger doesn't seem very fun."

Stahl laughed in relief, and it was free and easy, and Gaius realized that he’d tell him anything to get him in his bed.  
  
"Something serious don't sound too bad to me at all, Munches."

“You mean that?”

"You heard me. You're an intrestin' guy, Stahl. Sweet as sugar," he said, sipping his drink for emphasis. When he looked back, the guy looked like he might cry. "Woah woah don't cry!"  
  
He wiped his eye. "No one ever really wants me that much, ya know? I'm always the wingman. I love helping, don't get me wrong. Seeing my friends happy make me happy. But being wanted feels nice," he looked down, and Gauis realized that he had finally finished his food. He looked up at him and blushed, shifting his hips.  
  
He was so _fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can fall in love with these guys again.


	2. Pancake Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-night stands are Gaius' thing.
> 
> Before Stahl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I got Gaius down better here, but Stahl worse. Oh well. I have a few more chapters planned, since I have some ideas for their modern backstories.
> 
> Edit: This one only got minor tweaks, but I think they are to it's benefit.

Gaius had dug his own grave enough times that he ought to have his own plot in the cementary. But telling a one-night-stand that he’s NOT a one-night-stand seemed an especially deep hole.

He woke up that day, blissed out like no one’s business (Munches had it _going on_ ) in a bed populated by just himself. Normal so far.

_Wallet still on the dresser, check._

_Phone, check._

_Clothing on floor...not check?_

Still half asleep, Gaius sat up, looking for the clothes that should be all across the floor. But the floor was spotless...honestly, nicer than it was before. He checked the drawers. Clothes, folded somewhat neatly, were in proper draws, in a manageable order. Weird. Wait, something was missing.

His candy stash.

He kept a set amounts of sweets, replenished weekly, in that drawer, especially for moments like these. He yanked on some underpants and got up (he had no idea how his ass wasn't stinging. That guy took preparation seriously), walking into the living room of his apartment. It wasn't a suite or anything, but it was pretty damn spacious for a college student.

"Yo, Munches, have you seen---"

He stopped short when the sweetest smell he ever smelt wafted across his nose. He walked like a zombie to his small kitchen, where he saw Stahl (who unfortunately put on pants) in front of the stove, flipping pancakes like a pro. "Munches? You can cook?"

Stahl jumped, barely managing to catch the cake he had just flipped. "Good morning. I was hungry, so I made some waffles for us...then I sorta ate it," he smiled apologetically "so I got some cereal...and ate that too. And yeah. I ate so much my folks decided I had to learn for myself."

He laughed, and Gaius walked over to him, placing his head on his broad back, because it looked comfy and was closer to the wonderful smell. Stahl laughed, and Gaius could feel the heat of his blush from where he was. "So I decided to try making something else. Thank goodness you woke up in time, or I would have eaten it all myself again!"

He looked back at the ginger "Chocolate chip. Figured it'd be something you like."

"Hhmhm." He nodded, almost nodding off before he remembered his purpose. "Candy! Where'd ya put the candy from the bottom drawer?!"

"You know, you're so cute when you talk about sugar..." Gaius couldn't remember the last time he blushed, but next time he tried, he'd remember this moment, "I just hid it underneath the clothes. I thought about putting something more valuable there, but figured you would care more about the candy,” he said casually, though he had hit the nail right on the head.

He flipped another pancake, humming. "Don't worry, I only took one piece in compensation. Wanna guess what kind?"

Gaius had misjudged Munches a bit. He wasn't just some adorable airhead who reads the room well. He was actually pretty sweet...

"Kit Kat?"

"Nope."

"Hershey bar?"

"Try again."

"M&M?"

"Here's a hint," he turned his neck and gave Gaius a small peck, "A kiss."

...

Syrup. Golden and sticky and sweet and all over his lips.

"What about things being too sweet yesterday, syrup-lips?"

Munches laughed that laugh Gaius was growing to love, "Everyone's a hypocrite now and then, don't you think?"

Gaius bit his cheek. _You totally just fucked one..._

"Hhm?"

"Nothin'. Is there an ETA on this flapjacks there?"

"Soon."

"Boo,” he whined, nuzzling his nose into Stahl’s broad and muscled back.

"Be patient. Sit down if you like, it's your home."

Gaius grumbled, "Don't wanna. You're comfy."

Stahl was blushing with his full body, which made Gaius pull away. " _Please don't give me false hope..._ " he murmured in a small voice.

Gaius blinked, and moved his head to Stahl's shoulder, "What?"

"Don't be so familiar if you don't really plan on being serious with me..."

"I said...!"

Stahl turned around and covered his mouth with both hands, "I saw through everything else yesterday too, right? I know I'm plain, so please don't tease me-mmph!"

It was Stahl’s turn to be shut up, this time with a kiss, "I wasn't lying. Well I was, but now..."

Okay, maybe he was at first, but seeing this sweet as honey person who doesn't understand that they're so sweet bees would be attracted to the, cooks for someone who was lying to him, and still puts the blame on himself...he didn’t want this guy out of his life.

"I get what you want, but what about the pancakes?" Gaius hadn’t even noticed his hands crawling down and playing at the waistband of Stahl’s pants.

It was Gaius's turn to laugh (and to eat some damn yummy pancakes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it any better tha the first?


	3. Confectionary Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a boyfriend is way diffrent than a fling.
> 
> Especially when him and your friends are total dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted kinda of a domestic interlude. Sorry for the smut, but I kind of like that about Gaius' relationships, how, they can switch from domestic to sensual so easily. This is about three months after the last one, and they live togeher.

Stahl gripped the edges of the countertop so tightly he could feel it digging into his skin, “You sure, nh, have a lot of energy in the morning...”

Gaius grinned around him as Stahl tugged at his hair, “Gaius, class, I have to...”

The man on his knees grumbled something that sounded like “Fine, fine,” but Stahl wasn’t sure. All Stahl was sure of was this felt damn good and they really, really shouldn’t be doing this at like 8 am, “Gaius, I-I’m...” Years of practice told Gaius to pull his head away now, and with that one went “ _pop_!” Stahl was undone.

After a few deep breath, Stahl grumbled, zipped up his pants and grabbed a paper towel, wiping off Gaius’ face and hands, “I swear you treat me like a piece of candy.”

Gaius leaned up and pecked him on the mouth, “Just as sweet. And candy doesn’t enjoy being eaten like you do.”

Stahl sighed, but there was no denying the happiness on his face, “You know I do, but I really should get to class. Unless you want me to-”

“As much as I’d like the favor returned, Munches,” he stood up and patted Stahl’s chest, “We really should get going, or we’ll be holed up here all day. If you go now you wont be late. That is, if you don’t stop to help some old ladies cross the street or rescue a puppy from drowning.”

Stahl shook his head with a soft smile, and pulled Gaius towards him, kissing him sweetly, “ _I love you_.” Gaius blushed ever so slightly, and swat Stahl’s ass as he headed for the door to offset the saccharine mood.

"And don't forget, the Garrison at 6:30, Munches! Sumia asked us to get together with her and Chrom."  
  
"Got It, got it. See you... _honey_ ."   
  
"I actually appreciate that. Now leave, babe."   
  
Stahl laughed, and was off.

* * *

The first thing Gaius was greeted with on campus was Sumia stumbling into his arms.

“Easy there, Stumbles.”

"S-Sorry, Gaius."  
  
"It's fine. But you're gonna bruise that pretty face one of these days."   
  
"Oh please!"   
  
From behind them came the rough voice that could only belong to one tough as nails gal, Sully, who grinned broadly at him, "Chuckles! What's up?"

"Hey," he let Sumia up, and shrugged his bag back on his shoulder.  
  
"How's your doormat doing?"   
  
"Munches? Same ol' same ol'. Has trouble making decisions for himself, and we're working on the word 'no'."   
  
"I think he's really getting to you."   
  
"The hell?"   
  
It always surprised him how easily he slipped into different speech for different people. A price of being serial liar to everyone (save for the one person who mattered...).

“If he asked you to sneak away in the middle of the night and just disappear forever, you’d follow him. Though he wouldn’t even fucking think of making your life difficult like that.”

Before Gaius could respond, Sumia pouted at her friend, “Sully! Love can do amazing things!"

Sully scoffed, but the look on Sumia's face cowed her and she looked away. A quick check to his watch made Gaius realize that he to get going, so he gave Sully a wave as he he tugged Sumia away.

"Stumbles, how does a little bee like you make friends with a wasp like that?"  
  
"She was friends with Chrom when they were little. And, I have a secret, if you can promise not tell."   
  
"I maybe be a liar, but I can keep a secret!"   
  
She gave him  faux pout, before whispering into his ear. He gawked at her secret, but she only giggled, and they made their way into the building (Sumia only tripped twice, breaking her record of only three).

* * *

 "Is that honey cake shaped like a heart made with a certain someone in mind?~"

  
"Quiet, Stumbles."

* * *

 Gaius felt his phone vibrate as he gathered his things.

  
_honey buns: Im outside :)_ _  
_   
Gaius blinked, typing back quickly. _its like 4:00??_   
  
_honey buns: Do u not want to see me? T_T_ _  
_   
He sighed affectionately, ignoring the teasing glance his pastel-pink friend was giving him. _course i do idiot._   
  
honey buns: :D

As promised, Stahl was waiting outside with his usual doofy grin. He wasted no time is gather Gaius up in a hug.

“Hey there babe. What were all those symbols?”

“Aren’t they cute!?”

Denying him seemed like it would be denying a puppy a treat he’d been eagerly awaiting, so all Gaius could do is shake his head and give his boyfriend a gentle kiss.

"Uhm.." Sumia coughed, looking at the ground, "Am I...in the way?"  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Sumia!"   
  
Gaius pinched his nose. If there were two people he knew whose self esteem needed to go up and apologetic nature needed to go down, it was these two. Yet he voluntarily stuck around them...

He tugged insistently at Stahl’s arm, knowing if he didn’t separate them, they’d just apologize forever, “We’ll see you at 6:30 Stumbles!”

Once they were out of earshot, he gave Stahl another kiss (mainly to annoy a couple looking at their intertwined hands with disgust), “Why so early?”

“Ah, I,” he paused, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. It was a gesture he did often and Gaius found incredibly adorable, “Class let out a little early, and I wanted...to see you.”

A still unfamiliar feeling of warmth spread through Gaius’ chest, and he leaned up to whisper in Stahl’s ear.

“Gah! Do you ever run out of energy for _that_?”

"Hey, I took up monogamy for you, Munches, you have to deal with the consequences."  
  
"Reap what I sow," he said, but his voice lacked conviction, which pleased Gaius immensely.

* * *

 

True to his word, half an hour later, they were at home, and the redhead wasted no time, hands on Stahl's shirt immediately.  
  
"I needed to change and shower anyways..."   
  
Gaius kissed him to shut him up, slowly peeling the large sweater off the large man, followed by his button down. Stahl, passive as ever let him. "You gotta help too dammit," he said under his breath. Then airhead snapped into attention, working on Gaius's shirt.   
  
"Better," he said, voice already breathy from arousal. He pressed their now bare chests together, eliciting a pleasing groan from his boyfriend. He looked at the clock. 4:45.   
  
"Crap. We can't do everything now, We just...touch you..."   
  
This made Stahl shiver, and they continued with their game of pass-the -arousal for a moment, before finally reaching their twin bed (which was convenient for extorting cuddles). They fumbled for pants, and finally settled on just pressed their bare erections together.   
  
"You're red...like a tomato..." Stahl said in between pants.   
  
"Well...you look like...a cherry candy..." he retorted, and Stahl kissed his nose for the comment "Thanks...for the compliment."   
  
Neither lasted very long, practice making them able to know when they had time and when they didn't.  They came in a tangle of sheets, bodies, and bodily fluids. "You...need to learn to turn me down more..."   
  
"And...pass up your cuteness? No thanks.”

Gaius nipped at his nose or the compliment. Stahl grinned, “I need to go shower.”  
  
"I'll join you."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Say no, dammit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out a proper end, so it's weak. Sorry...double date and some backstory for them both next chapter~ (if anyone actually cares)


	4. Pastry Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius' past was his business, and no one needed to know it.
> 
> But of course, Stahl changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I tweak Gaius' backstory for a modern setting. 
> 
> (I doubt anyone is even reading this. But it is my baby and I will finish it to the end of my inspiration godammit)

“How do...double dates work?”

“How should I know Munches? You’re the first relationship I’ve ever had.”

“..."

“...”

“This’ll be a tad awkward, wont it?” Stahl said with a nervous laugh, ruffling his hair so it was even messier than before.

"We wont need to do much. Those lovebirds'll spend the whole date making googly-eyes at each other. The moment they graduate they're gonna get married. Count on it."

"I can imagine. They'd definitely be happy though. It's nice when people find each other like that." His voice was cheerful, but Gaius picked up an undercurrent of wistfulness in his tone, as well as in his eyes. Stahl was at the door, turning the handle, when he was hugged from behind.  
  
"Gaius? We really should get going-”

“Munches.”

“What is it?” Stahl’s voice grew soft from concern, and it tugged at Gaius’ heart.

“Stahl.”

“Please, tell me-”

“I love you.”

There was a moment of total silence in the apartment, before it was shattered by Stahl’s keys clattering against the floor. Stahl froze completely in his arms, and Gaius didn’t need to see his face to know it was beet red.

Gaius knew that there were quite a few times were those words were on the tip of Stahl’s tongue but he swallowed them down for Gaius’ sake. His boyfriend was still adjusting to commitment, and it was the exact opposite of Stahl’s desire to scare him away with his natural affection. But, Gaius said it first...

“I...I love you too. A lot.”

Gaius spun him around for a kiss, but Stahl turned his head away, refusing to meet his eye.

“Munches?”

His voice was uneven when he spoke, "You know how I haven't hadn't a partner since highschool?"  
  
"Hhm?"   
  
"I wasn't...being honest. I haven't really been with, well anyone, ever so hearing you say that is...uhm...”   
  
Gaius was glad he didn't have a lollipop right then, because it would have hit the ground.   
  
"I've been kissed once before, but that was but...uhm...well, you kinda of..." he looked down, face entirely red again, "You were my...my first time!”

“Crivens, Munches! That...that would have changed how I’ve done things,” he put a hand to his forehead, before lowering it in confusion, “You seemed kinda familiar with what going on though. How-”

"..." Stahl only grew redder, shrinking in on himself and still not looking Gaius in the eye. It took his boyfriend only a moment to deduce what he meant.  
  
"Ppffft! Munches watches porn!? I guess we all start somewhere!"   
  
"Hey! I haven't watched any since I met you. Besides, I couldn't inconvenience my brother by asking him about gay sex!"

Gaius laughed, because that was the loudest he had ever heard anyone yell “Gay sex!”, but also from how adorable he found Stahl’s behavior.

Gaius put his hand on Stahl's cheek, pulling him down for a sweet kiss "You're allowed to ask for things, Munches, even crap like that. You can tell me anythin', ask me anything," he pulled away, smiling.  
  
Stahl was silent for a moment, before piping up in a low voice, "How about that mark on your arm?"   
  
Gaius' hands fell to his side again, before on slowly gripped his forearm, "That's still noticeable?"   
  
"Not to anyone else, I'm sure. You just don't ever really let me touch you there, and you rely heavily on your opposite hand for support, even though you're a righty. You even sleep on that arm so I can't touch it in bed. I started looking for injuries, being a medical student, and saw the slight traces of a scar."   
  
"You notice all that crap?"   
  
"Why wouldn't I? I notice lots of stuff about you. You’ll take any lollipop you can but you’ll dig around to see if you can avoid grape flavored ones, you have two of the same hoodie so you can always wear it, you always put more jelly than peanut butter one your sandwiches, when we-”

“You can stop now! I thought you were kind of an airhead...”

He laughed and smiled in a self deprecating manner, "Sorry, is that weird? People always told me not to do that when I was younger." Gaius shook his head before he kissed him soundly, not letting go for a good minute. Stahl pulled away with a gasp for air.  
  
"No way Munches. I'll tell you everything later, promise. I know I'm a liar and all, but I keep my promises. We're going to be late now though."   
  
He opened the door, and was followed by his large green puppy.

* * *

 

Gaius’s prediction of Chrom and Sumia’s situation was correct.

They sat awkwardly across from their two date partners. Sumia was looking into Chrom's eyes, smiling up at him, and he was giving her a soft smile.  
  
Gaius coughed, knowing that, as much as he loved him, Stahl would just sit there until the sun rose instead of interrupting them, "So..., Stumbles, Blue, you two've been together since long as I can remember. How'd ya meet?"   
  
Chrom snapped to attention, "Ah. Well, I knew Sully when we were children, she introduced us."   
  
Sumia smiled, "We met at summer camp one year. We both excelled at horseback riding, and so we just kind of stuck together. It was the only thing I didn't fail at, so she protected me from bullies and myself in exchange that I help her with the more domestic chores."   
  
"Wait, Sumia, you ride? So do I!"   
  
"Truly!?"   
  
Sumia and Gaius both turned to him, mouth agape. It took all Gaius' self control not to make a joke about what he rides, because the answer was sitting right next to him. "How come I didn't know? "   
  
"You never asked. We can go sometime, if we can afford it."

Gaius pretended to be completely disinterested, looking away,"Nah."  
  
"Aawwww, boo,” Stahl nuzzled his face into Gaius’s hair, bring a smile to his boyfriend’s face.   
  
Chrom laughed suddenly, causing the rest of the party to turn and question him, "It's just that it's a rare sight to see Stahl voice his displeasure at something. You're influencing him Gaius, and I don't know whether that's good or bad."   
  
Gaius chuckled himself, exaggeratedly laying against Stahl. "That's me! Making goody goody Munches a bad boy!"   
  
Everyone laughed, alleviating the earlier awkwardness. Chrom was right, and he knew it. Gaius had tamed his own behavior considerably, and Stahl acted like there was some meaning to life other than sacrificing his own happiness and hamburgers. He snuggled closer to his viridian boyfriend (they had to go shopping and buy him clothes that WEREN’T green), sighing contentedly when he put his arm around him.

* * *

 

When they got home, they were slightly tipsy, tired, and Gaius really hoped that Stahl didn't ask about earlier so he didn't have to lie to him. But, as he was finding happens fairly often, Stahl surprised him.  
  
“You promised me.”   
  
“That I did, Munches. That I did,” he sighed, sitting down on  his bed, “Okay look. You have to swear that you’ll wait a second before reacting.”

“Why?”

“Just listen...” he clasped his fingers together "Look, okay...I’ve...done some time...”  
  
“Like, as in, you’ve been to jail?”   
  
“Yes, okay. I didn’t, like kill anyone! It was for petty theft. A lot of petty thefts. When I was younger, like 13, I wasn't the most wholesome kid on the block,” he put his fists to his head, unable to look at Stahl anymore, “I was a young burglar. Mixed up in some crowds I shouldn't have. I made my way through highschool, and tried to stop. I honestly did. But it was my last mistake that did me in. 18, freshly graduated doing jail time for accumulative theft. It’s a light charge, but people still looked at me funny. Once I got out, I hit the streets. I did worse things than I was charged for. The way I got that scar was a street brawl.The only way I’m in college now is Sumia. She helped me off the streets, and introduced me to Chrom. He set me up in a program that puts convicts back in school, with their records under wraps unless they mess up big time.”   
  
There was a heavy moment of silence after his confession, and Gaius felt the worry pushing down on his chest grow with each passing minute. _Don’t let my first meaningful relationship end like this..._   
  
“Okay. So?”

“Wha?”   
  
Stahl kneeled in front of the bed, and took both of Gaius’ hands, “So you did some bad things. The past three months have been the happiest of my life. You may have a bad candy habit, and you may think you're a serial liar, but you’re always there when it counts, and you always know what I need to hear. Your appraisals of people are spot on, and to be completely honest,” he blushed slightly “t-the sex is really good. I’m proud to have given you my first time.”   
  
He kissed his knuckles, and looked up at him with the smile that won him over the first day. Gaius’s heart was doing barrel rolls in his chest.   
  
"Godammit Munches...you make it really hard to wallow in self pity."   
  
"Well excuse me for loving you."   
  
"Come 'ere."   
  
He held his arms open wide, and Stahl gladly took the opportunity. The kissed for a moment, before gently falling back on the bed. The made out leisurely for awhile, before Gaius' hands started to roam, and Stahl grinned against his lips, "I swear you are going to drain me dry."   
  
"Is that a challenge, Munches?"   
  
"If you want it to be."   
  
"You're on."   
  
Their banter was cut short by another kiss, and not another word (save for the ones cried out in pleasure) was spoken that night, and into the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, how was it? Tell me please! Feedback is like more than welcomed. I am literally begging for it. 
> 
> How was his backstory? I mean I couldn't really have him be doing illegal activities currently!
> 
> Also, the next chapter may be the last, and I'm planning pure smut (maybe a bit more indepth of the first time, or a chapter from Stahl's view).


	5. Familial Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family was not something Gaius was well versed in. Especially when he learns some unsettling things about his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would have anymore, but then I had inspiration for Stahl's backstory. This is a tad longer and less fluffy than previous chapters, unfortunately.
> 
> Edit: This and the last chapter received the least heavy reworking, but my style has changed so they're probably a bit different tonally .

“So Gaius, I’ve told you I have a brother right.”

“Yeah, Stark, right? We got a Christmas gift from your family and his name was on it.”

“We did. I got a call from my dad today, actually.”

“What did he-”

“They want us to...” he looked down at his hands, folded on his lap, “They want us to come over for dinner next week. To meet you.”

Gaius grabbed the remote and clicked the TV of so he could turn his full attention to his boyfriend, “They want to meet  _ me _ ? I’m not exactly the most respectable guy you could bring home.”

“Give yourself some credit!” he reached out and grabbed Gaius’ hand, “They were just so happy that I’ve met someone. They waited until they thought we were settled to bring it up.”

Admitting his insecurities was not something that Gaius was fond of doing, but he figured Stahl deserved to know, “What if they...don’t like me?”

“They’ll love you. I’ve sung your praises for the last eight months, and I’m sure you could charm the hell out of them.”

“You're sweet as pie, Munches. If it really gets you worked up, I guess I'll manage."   
  
In response, Stahl gave him a gleeful kiss, "My mom is gonna beg you to give her all kinds of recipes. When she found out you were going to be working in a patisserie, I could hear the excitement in her voice."

"You really can tell everything about anyone, can't you?"   
  
"I can tell right now that I'm going to have to use my body to make it up to you."   
  
Gaius kissed his nose, and pulled him up off the couch with a grin.

* * *

 

"Do I look okay?"   
  
"You look fine. Button down, check. Slacks, good."   
  
"Good, good."   
  
Stahl paused, giving him a once over. "...how much candy are you hiding in your pockets?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Gaius?"   
  
"...not much. Just some Kisses."   
  
Stahl just shook his head as he confiscated them (they’d melt if he didn’t put them in the glove compartment), "You don't have to be so nervous. I promise you, they won't care about your past. Now one's perfect."   
  
"When you talk like this I beg to differ."   
  
Gaius could have sworn that the smile Stahl gave him right then was sad, but it was fast he couldn't tell. If only he had his damn people watching skills.   
  
Another quick kiss and they were out the door.

The drive wasn't far, but it was uncharacteristically quiet. Gaius was used to Munches usual chatter, so a silent car ride shot up some red flags. He thought he would at most grow apathetic to it, but in truth he only loved it more and more each time he heard it. When they arrived, the door was opened by a man even bigger than Sully's boy, Kellam, and he was a behemoth. Otherwise, he seemed to be the mirror image of Munches.   
  
"Stahl!"   
  
He jovially extended a hug out to his brother, who looked mildly uncomfortable, and ruffled his already messy hair.   
  
"Ah, you must be Gaius! Come in, please!"   
  
Stahl gave him an apologetic smile, following the man inside.

* * *

  
Gaius was greeted by what he, in all honesty, never believed he would see.   
  
A smiling family. Well, most of it. There was the brother, and an older man Gaius could assume was his father.   
  
Munches’ father was all smiles, and had the unruly hair that the redhead figured to be a family trait. He offered him coffee and a whole slew of other things, but Stahl saved him from the bombardment by leading him to the living room. He was given an apologetic kiss, "Sorry, he's just excited..."   
  
"I wasn't told I was going to walk into a house full of yous! Seriously! Is you mom like that too?"   
  
Again, Stahl visibly darkened.   
  
_ Shit, wait, that's bad.  _ "Is there something-"   
  
Just as he was about to question his odd mood, a woman walked in, and everything clicked. She was pleasant and smiley like everyone else, but she was miles away in terms of appearance. She had bouncy dirty blonde curls, eyes so brown they were almost black, and a plump and healthy figure. Cute, but a very distinctly different cute than Stahl.   
  
_ Stepmother. _   
  
"Oh shit I'm sorry..." he whispered before she walked over. Stahl couldn't rebuff his apology because she had walked over, carrying a few glasses of water. "I figured start out simple," she said in a cheerful voice.   
  
Gaius was worried momentarily. Did she and Munches not get along? Was she homophobic? Was she-   
  
"Hi, Ingrid. It's been awhile!"   
  
"It has been, Stahl darling. Can your ol' step-mom get a hug?"   
  
They embraced tenderly, and the sentiment seemed no less real than the affection given out earlier. "How have you been doing?"   
  
"Good! School's going well."

"Great, dear. Is this the famous Gaius?" she smiled pleasantly at him, but her eyes glinted knowingly, "You're just as handsome as he told us."   
  
Gaius smiled as Stahl embarrassedly denied it. "Has been Munches been talking about me?"   
  
She smirked at them both, "Munches?"   
  
"Munches" was about to splutter more when a voice called him from the kitchen. With a quick peck on Gaius' forehead he hurried away from the embarrassment. The woman, Ingrid, sat down next to him, and Gaius suddenly found himself hot under the collar.   
  
"As you may have heard, I'm Stahl's stepmother."   
  
He blinked, not expecting her to begin with that. She sighed distantly, looking off in the direction of the kitchen. "Stahl's mother passed away when he was eight."   
  
Gaius held back any words, afraid he would say something that would screw it up.   
  
"He was quite attached to his mother, from what I heard. They were very alike, both able to understand someone's heart without a word. She was always ill, which is how his father and her met."   
  
If the situation weren't so serious, Gaius would have laughed, but instead leaned forward intently.

"When she passed, Stahl...well, he started to seclude himself in his room. I came into the picture at the end of this time. Apparently, he refused to eat most days. He would barely drink, and maybe ate a piece of bread, if we were lucky. He had dizzy spells, and would frequently have to stay home from school."   
  
Gaius felt tears well up in his eyes, which he furiously blinked away. His lovable glutton wouldn't eat anything? Something about that mental image seem so contrasting and _ wrong _ .   
  
Ingrid seemed to catch on to this, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that this was our first conversation, dear. But I had a feeling that he wouldn't tell you himself."   
  
She pat his hand, and craned her neck when she heard a noise from the kitchen,  "I'm not the best person to tell you. If you want to know anymore, ask his brother. Please," she looked at him pleadingly "Don't ever let him get like that again. I've seen him try to, so please..."   
  
She stopped abruptly as Stahl walked in with small tray of snacks. Gaius forced himself to smile, heart heavy and mind racing at his new discovery. Munches never skipped a meal, and whenever they went to someone's place always always politely ate whatever was offered, but what if, one day, he  _ didn't... _ __   
  
"Gaius?" he looked at him, clearly confused. He tried to smile. "Nothin', Munches. Was just hearing some embarrassing stuff from you were a babe."   
  
Stahl pouted, and both him and Ingrid laughed. She excused herself to the kitchen, and switched places with Bau (Stahl's father) and Stark (his brother). They had some more idle chit chat for awhile, until they were given the call for dinner. It went swimmingly, according to Stahl's family. They talked about embarrassing things Stahl did, heckled him for the "Munches" nickname, and other general topics. Gaius attempted to steer clear of the subject he learned about earlier, not wanting to ruin his boyfriend's mood.

After dinner was finished, Ingrid maneuvered it so she and Stahl stayed in the living room and Gaius and the rest talked in the kitchen while doing dishes. Stark started up the conversation.   
  
"I hope my little bro behaves?"   
  
"He behaves alright."  _ There are so many ways I could have made that sexual but you are his fucking brother. _ __   
  
"Good!"   
  
Gaius gave the floor a good long look, before deciding to swallow the metaphorical pill.   
  
"So uhm...I-Ingrid was talking to me and she brought up uhm..." It was like him to stutter or beat around the bush, but he couldn't help but be affected by the story he was told, "when he was a kid, and he uh..wouldn't..."   
  
His voice trailed off, but the sudden silence made it clear that he had been heard and understood. The parent and child exchanged a look, before turning back to the confused Gaius.   
  
"If you plan on being in a long term relationship with Stahl, then it's best if you knew," his father began. Stark only nodded, memories clearly painful for him. The look didn't hurt him quite as much as it would on Stahl, but it came close.   
  
"As you may have heard, Stahl had always been closer to his mother than myself. She and him were...really quite similar," he gave a painful yet fond laugh, "They had the same good heart and self-deprecating nature. They would spend hours reading or coloring or anything really, so long as it was together. He loved her food most as well. He would eat average amounts when I cooked but when it was her night, the boy could pack it away."   
  
He looked to Gaius, to make sure he had his full attention. He did and the red head's eyes were wet and shining as he leaned against the counter attentively.

When she...passed, he was devastated, even more so than Stark and myself. He was a shy boy, so he didn't spend much time with anyone but her. So he started to stop coming downstairs after school. He would leave without breakfast, come home, and run up to his room. He started to eat less and less. On the days when she would cook, he refused any food at all. He wouldn't even go through the kitchen."   
  
Bau had started to get choked up at this point, and Gaius realized he was weak to the sadness of this entire household. Stark took pity on his father and steeled himself, taking over the story telling.   
  
"He had trouble talking to us at all either. It got even worse when Dad started to date Ingrid. I was twelve, and Sthk was only a few months from being nine. But one day, he came downstairs and saw Dad struggling not to cry when  we were talking about him. I admit, I couldn't stop my tears. That was the first day he seriously came downstairs in months. From that day on, he started to eat more and more, like to assure us that he wanted food. He also stopped letting people worrying about him. He acts like he's fine, but..."   
  
Gaius furiously wiped his eyes. "That little...I tell him my life story and he keeps something so important from me..." he muttered, both sadly and angrily. Stark pat his shoulder.   
  
"He probably wanted to spare you the concern."   
  
"I know that, but how can we work if he doesn't tell me anything? I wanna hear everything about him, even the bad shit."   
  
The others exchanged a happy glance. "I think Stahl has finally landed someone who'll knock some sense into him," his father said slyly.   
  
Gaius smirked back, "You know it."

* * *

 

After pleasant goodbyes, Stahl finally got to question what they discussed as they drove home.   
  
"You, dad, and Stark were in the kitchen a while...and you looked like you wanted to cry..."   
  
Gaius gave Stahl a once over. "Munches, what was your favorite thing that your... _ mom made _ ?" he made sure to say mother softly and tenderly, but loud enough to be heard.   
  
The car momentarily slowed, before picking up speed like normal. This small lapse was enough to let Gaius know that Stahl understood what they had discussed.   
  
"Pie."   
  
"What flavor?"   
  
"Honey."   
  
Gaius nodded even though he wasn't being looked at. "I'll make that for you one day. You better eat it...all of it, Munches."   
  
A soft smile formed on Stahl's lips.   
  
"I promise...so long as I get some of my other Honey Pie too."   
  
Gaius laughed, playful elbowing him. "I'm part of the deal!" he said with a laugh, and then quieted, "And part of that deal is that we give and take. When I tell a secret you do too. No more secrets, alright?"   
  
There was a pause.   
  
"Alright."

* * *

 

The rest of the ride was silent, save for the tapping on Gaius's phone as he Googled recipes for Honey pie.

* * *

When they got home, Gaius spoke up.

"I take care of you as much as you take care of me."   
  
Before Stahl could even consider a protest, their lips were together and their bodies spoke for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? I really like the concept...giving happy characters sad backstories is fun and difficult, but I feel like my writing took some turns for the worst. Oh well, at least I finlly got to have a meet the parents!
> 
> (According to Google translate, Bau means construction and Stark means strong, both in German. See the theme?)


	6. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This fic isn't dead! In fact, I'm planning on rewriting the whole thing, a chapter at a time. My writing has improved and I'm still pretty fond of these guys. This and the last chapter are pretty emotionally heavy, whoops, but there is still sweetness to be had.

Gaius’ footsteps were light, a remnant of his less than clean past, but it did help when he got home late. He was just out drinking with some friends from school who pressured him into going. His phone died so he couldn’t call Stahl, so he was hoping his boyfriend had gone to bed and he could explain in the morning...

...Stahl always found ways to surprise him. There he was, conked out on the couch, a recipe book lying open on his lap.

_He was waiting for me._

Smiling fondly, he tip-toed over to the sofa, gently shaking Stahl awake, “Hey Munches, I’m home. Wake up, you’ll have a crick in your neck if you sleep here...” Gaius flushed slightly at his own worried tone, shaking him a little more roughly.

Stahl’s eyes slowly opened and he cracked a sleepy smile, “You’re home...”

“Yeah, come on, let’s get to bed.”

“Wait...” Stahl sniffed the air, then leaned up to sniff Gaius’s breath, “You were drinking?”

Whoops, he was caught. His mind raced with apologies and excuses, “Yeah, some guys from-”

“I’m glad you made it home safely,” Stahl’s relieved sing-song tone was not what Gaius had expected.

“Ah, yeah, I take the bus to and from so it was fine. I’m sor-”

Gaius was stopped mid apology by Stahl’s arms wrapping around his neck, “Charge your phone overnight from now own. I was worried.” For reason’s Gaius could barely comprehend, memories from their recent visit to Stahl’ family home flashed into his mind.

“I’ll make sure to do that. Come on, up ‘ya go.”

Stahl stood up and stretched, leaning down to kiss Gaius’ cheek, “Brush your teeth and shower before you come to bed okay? I don’t give kisses to people with alcohol breath.” Gaius nodded and watched Stahl wonder into the bedroom, a confusing thought swimming in his head.

_Why am I upset that he wasn’t angry?_

* * *

 

Sumia stirred her hot chocolate thoughtfully, “Maybe...you feel like he doesn’t trust you?”

“What!?”

She jumped, face flushed, “Ah , I’m sorry! I-I know it’s not my place, but from what you told me...” she sighed, running a hand down her hair, “It sounds like you want him to trust you with his emotions.”

Gaius sipped his own drink, “What are you saying, Stumbles? I think he’s hiding something from me? I mean I know he hides my candy sometimes but-”

“No! I think that you just want him to be honest about how he feels,” she looked down at her drink, “When I first started dating Chrom, I had a lot of school work to do because exams were coming up. But I always made sure to make time for him, to make us dinner, and I barely got enough sleep. I would nod off in class...”

“Ah! I remember that. You’d just say you were fine, but no one believed you.”

She nodded, “Hmhm. Chrom noticed too. He’d ask me everyday, ‘Sumia, are you alright?’, ‘I’m fine, don’t worry!’ I’d tell him,” she smiled softly, “But I fell asleep at the stove one day, and nearly burned the whole place down. I cried and apologized but he stopped me.”

“ ‘Sumia, it’s fine!’ he shouted, and he looked angry, but not at me, ‘Just tell me if you’re tired! I want to be able to help you!’ After I uhm...” she looked embarrassed, “Cried a lot more, I promised to tell him when something was wrong. Our relationship was stronger than ever after that.”

Gaius thought to all the times he’d expected Stahl to snap at him, to tell him he’d taken it a step too far, but all he’d gotten is a smile and a gentle admonishment. Sometimes not even that, just total forgiveness. That shouldn’t make him angry, but he wanted to know how Stahl was feeling to fix his behavior to benefit him both.

...he groaned internally at his own sentimentality, but he loved Stahl dammit, and that’s what relationships are about. At least from what he’s seen. “Thanks, Stumbles. That was the spoonful of sugar for my medicine,” he dug around for his wallet, “I’ll pay for your meal.”

Her eyes widened and she grinned, “Stahl really has been rubbing off on you!”

“Quiet you!” he playfully kicked her shin, even though she was right.

* * *

 

Gaius was home exactly on time that night, and there Stahl was, sitting on the couch and reading.

“Gaius! You’re back! How did your day go?”

“Stand up,” he covered his eyes as his brows creased, “Please.”

“Al...alright,” Stahl complied, his face twisted adorably (at least Gaius thought) in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

Without another word, Gaius barreled into him, gripping him around the waist and burying his face in Stahl’s chest.

“Gaius? Did something happen today? Talk to me-”

He looked up, his gaze burning, “No, Munches, it’s you who’s got to talk to me. I want you to...to...” he almost choked on his own words, “I want you to trust your emotions to me!”

Stahl’s face fell and he squeezed his arms around his boyfriend, “Of course I trust you.”

“No, your emotions. Tell me when you’re pissed at me, at anyone, at anything! You’ve only ever shown me happy. I’ve seen you sad like three times. I want to see all your other emotions too, Munches.”

“This isn’t like you at all,” Stahl said softly, not meeting his eyes.

“No it’s not and it’s driving me nuts. I should be just fine with me showing your sweet side, but I want the sour and the bitter too,” he grumbled, “I want it all.”

With a shuddering sigh, Stahl buried his face in Gaius’s shoulder, “Sometimes, sometimes you make me, so angry,” Gaius could feel him grinding his teeth, “You’re always joking and your words aren’t always truthful. You’re out late and...and lots of stuff, but I know that...”

The tension released from his body, “I trust you. I’ve told you before, you know what to say when it counts. Your jokes are funny, and sometimes you say what you do to protect me. I love you, and don’t want it to seem otherwise.”

Gaius was glad Stahl couldn’t see how red his face had gotten, and he let out a breathy laugh, “I was worried the opposite because you never seemed to care if I royally fucked up.”

“I care! I just...”

“Stahl, tell me that if I stay out late drinking again, I’m sleeping on the couch.”

“But-”

“Try it.”

“Gaius, if you...come home after midnight smelling like alcohol...you...” he grimaced, “...have to...sleep on the couch.”

Gaius laughed, leaning up to kiss him, “And I’ll wake up with a crick in my neck and my back will ache and I’ll complain. You’ll demand an apology and we’ll make up over pancakes, and I’ll tell you how much I love you.”

Stahl’s face lit up and he looked away, but there was denying the happiness on his face. They had promised each other no more secrets, and Gaius didn’t want Stahl’s emotions to be a secret between them.

“Well considering I’ve done nothing tonight, why don’t we eat and then head to bed?”

Stahl’s faced morphed into his rare teasing expression, “I don’t know, maybe I want to get a head start on the punishment. I’ve let a lot slide.”

“Well, I have ways to make that up to you.”

They shared a smile, and Gaius flicked off the lights. He felt like they grew closer as a couple, but now they’d come closer in a few different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Stahl but he needs to value himself and his emotions more.

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be part of Awakening (to various sexualities and prefrences), but I liked it too much.


End file.
